


Pleasurable glitching

by irvingmcallister



Category: Gods Will Be Watching
Genre: Gore, Guro, IDK MAN THIS IS GAY, Other, Trypophobia, robot gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irvingmcallister/pseuds/irvingmcallister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After every member of the Everdusk team dies from his badly done choices, Burden decides to end his duty as a sergeant by offing himself. However, both Marvin and Br4nd-0n, team's dog and robot respectively are left there after his death. Br4nd-0n now wonders what will do, with no humans to service... maybe for once he'll service himself on something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasurable glitching

**Author's Note:**

> So a few days ago I drew this ( http://voresaurus.tumblr.com/post/130838429077/goretober15-on-voresaurus-7-gut-spill-but) and it inspired me to write this long ass shit. Thanks to Ballman for helping me with the title, enjoy your robot guro

Br4nd-0n's systems restarted as soon as the sun from Sineicos provided him of enough energy for them to do so.

The first step was to check this new day's sympathetic readings, and compare them to yesterday's, to see any new phenomena that the humans could use. He did a quick reading, and compairing it to the data saved from yesterday, everything seemed normal; today's were the same as yesterday's: null.

The light in his visor flickered for a few seconds, and shortly after, it was already running from side to side, scanning the camp. Some internal beeping could be heard from his insides, as he exclaimed:

-Good morning, sir. I'm ready for a new day of hard work.

However, there was no answer.

Br4nd-0n then checked for any failure memories. If his data was right, when he deactivated last night, both Burden and Marvin were there, in front of him, preparing some meat. The readings at that exact time were: null; and so this morning. No changes. He repeated his previous sentence, but, once again, there was no answer.

He decided to try a more accurate visual scanning: with the thermal vision Donald provided him, he scanned the camp, looking for some sign of mammal life.

Oh, there was Marvin. His loud panting was caught by Br4nd-0n's audial systems. Br4nd-0n could see his shape made of a red and yellow cloud, next to a way larger colour cloud, composed by yellow, green, and even blue marks.

He the switched to his regular sight, to examine it: it seemed to be Burden.  
Except he was now lying strangely over the log the humans had brought to sit down while having dinner, his back snapping over it. Marvin was whinning and howling softly next to the body, with some panting in between, as he licked Burden's bloody hand. He was holding the gun he previously used to off his father, also covered in blood.

Br4nd-0n found this really confusing, and was trying to process the information in his core as he walked towards the now cold body: at first his data pointed to the possibility of him just losing his body temperature, something common in a place like Sineicos, totally not a good enviroment for humans, but that gun gave him just two options; else he had fought some predators, or he used it on himself.

He crouched in front of the body, Marvin staring at him as he touched the blood coming from a wound on the side of Burden's head. It was still hot, but coagulated, and Br4nd-0n could make the logic calculations easily based on this new discovery: Burden had killed himself during the night. But why didn't he consulted him about this, like many other things?

The first to die had been the Doctor Zenész. Nobody noticed how his body stopped moving three days before, or how he didn't ask for food or any attention, as he didn't seem too keen of other human relationships that had nothing to do with medicine. Burden decided to burn the body when they discovered he had died over the third night of being exposed and paralyzed by Medusea's Virus. It didn't seem too important. 

The next one was his father, Donald: there seemed to be a great need for meat rations, and Burden decided his father would fix it easily, shoting his head right in front of the rest of the team, asuring the humans this would provide them with enough food for other 5 nights, not even turning around to look at the robot. Sarah spent a long time screaming at the sergeant, saying words that had been blocked from Br4nd-0n's vocabulary just in case, and crying that night. That's why next day she wasn't there, and Burden announced that Sarah had run away. Br4nd-0n, thanks to his psychological readings, knew the reason for it, and quite understood how she felt. He missed Donald as well.   
But he now had to be helpful for the rest of the team, fixing the radio and scanning the emotional state.  
Some days later, the truth about Sarah's fate could be known, as Marvin and Jack arrived from hunting with what seemed to be the fabric of a brown suit.

Yesterday, Jack and Burden had a heated argument at almost night time. Br4nd-0n felt like his power was leaving, but he could still listen to some of the yelling and angry accusations the corporal did against the other man, pushing his chest with his pointing finger:

-"Gods Burden, there's nothing okay with all of this!!"  
-"But we're alive, aren't we? You shouldn't insult their sacrifices like this..."  
-"You're the only one insulting them!! And me!! And even Marvin, and Br4nd-0n!! Still wanting to get out of this just to stop that fuckin blondie rebel."  
-"Measure your words, you know we have to stop Liam from his plans, but you know why didn't he kill us? Because he's not a murderer: he's a smart guy, and he knows we'll get out of this to try and do something to stop him."  
-"Oh just-" -Jack grabbed his rifle and pointed at Burden's forehead, hitting him with the end of it- "Shut up!!! Shut up already!!! Why is Liam so important even when we're about to die!!!??? When 3 other people died!!?? What kind of legend are you?"  
-"You know I'm no legend, Jack..." -Burden raised his arms slowly, kind of surprised by Jack's sudden threat, gesturing for him to lower the weapon- "We can fix this in different ways, there's no need for violence: not for this argument to finish, nor to stop Liam. I just need you by my side to-"-   
-"Oh right!" -Jack interrupted him, lowering the rifle to put it on his back, adjusting the leash-" You need me. Maybe I'm tired of all this. Maybe me leaving you will clear your mind, and will make you actually notice what you were ready to sacrifice to stop that teen" -he turned around, and walked into the woods, with his head lowered and shaking his right hand without even turning around- "Goodbye Burden. Take care of Marvin for me, maybe he could even survive with you..."

Burden couldn't let him just go like that. That was a bunch of meat rations leaving the camp, and so he shot his back as he was leaving, a pained howling could be heard as he fell on the snow, ruining its perfect white with a big, dark red spot.

As usual, after that series of events that would have been quite disturbing for any other human being, Burden's emotional readings weren't affected at all. It had been like that since they started the "mission". That night, before Br4nd-0n completely offed, Burden prepared a fire.

 

Br4nd-0n knew all this data due to the daily and almost hourly sympathetic readings he used to do, but he had never been good on processing said information to understand how it would affect him. The coagulated blood started feeling more liquid on the robot's fingers, as he played with it while Marvin sniffed and licked them carefully.

Br4nd-0n stood up, looking around the camp with Marvin licking Burden's head wounds as background noise. All he could find now was decay, and a null empathetic reading that was of no use with no one to consult it.   
What did this mean now? Did he had to continue doing the readings, as Marvin was around? He understood thanks to Donald that, even if a lot of mammals are quite smart, they would never equate human's intelligence. At least, not the mammals from old Earth. So, summarizing, Marvin wouldn't ask for those results.

He then fixated his scanning on Jack's body. It was different from when his father died. That day, Burden and Jack took the time to rip and cut off every part of father's dead body, and cooked them on the fire. He had a lot of information about human anatomy, as father said it would help him do his job, and so he recognized every part of Donald being used for food supplies that day. 

But this time, Burden didn't spend any time on recollecting Jack's useful parts.  
The body was covered on metallic green bugs that ran all over the body, specially taking a place close to the gun's wound. The noise would have been disgusting for a human, Br4nd-0n thought. To him, it sounded like a natural white noise.

For the first time since he had been updated last year, he started to feel some kind of morbid curiosity about the massacre that had happened around him. He had never felt the need to think other than "do the job you were assigned for", but now that Donald was gone... Burden was gone... what would he do?

He crouched next to Jack's now slightly putrefact body. He shaked his hand to scare the bugs off from it, a big buzzing noise leaving the body, as he turned it around. He stood up again, kind of disgusted and surprised, when he discovered that, by the other side, the bugs had made a colony on Jack's now spilled guts.  
Panels, small holes, and other apertures of different sizes and shapes that any trypophobic individual would have refused to look at for any longer covered the organic fabric. Br4nd-0n couldn't feel it, but the odor was so gross that Marvin stopped his feast on Burden’s dead body to bark loudly at it, and quickly sat down to try and scratch the smell off his nose.

"Even too strong for a beast" -Br4nd-0n thought, as he moved Jack's guts around to see it all better.

To his eyes, or better said visor, it was beautiful. And perfect. Like if he could feel, for the first time, that he could understand a piece of art. So mathematically correct, so logical: a wise use of death to create life.

Nature.

It was at that exact time that he, subconsciously, touched his front panel, covered by that elegant suit father would always make him wear. He wondered if father would have provided him of such a beautiful, useful, systematically correct method of decay for when he couldn't continue his duty. He had told him in other occasions not to touch anything from his own body, as he would be around to fix him, and he would, eventually, have to fix him as well, with his knowledge on human anatomy.

"It can't be so different" -Br4nd-0n thought to himself- "Father would have made me to his shape, similars, right?"

He took off the suit jacket that fell over the snow under him. He then opened his shirt, his metallic upper body showing a long door with a rectangle shape right where the human equivalent of the "tummy" would be. He looked down, nervously, ready for his first lesson of "robot anatomy", when to his surprise and anger, the little door had a small key hole.

He made what sounded like an angry, long beeping noise. He should have imagined! It couldn't be so easy! As it wasn't easy to discover that natural marvel that Jack or father hid inside them, until Burden shot th--

And Br4nd-0n stopped. He turned his head around, looking again at Burden's dead body. The gun! It was still there! And it probably still had some some ammo left. Br4nd-0n ran towards it excitedly, scaring Marvin off slightly, as he moved aside and grunted at Br4nd-0n, that grabbed the dirty gun, pointing at the key hole, ready to press the trigger when

"Wait wait wait" -some thoughts arrived to his processor right on time-"Logical equation affirms: this action has no reversal, and won’t lead to any positive result. It's more likely (around a 99.9% of chances) that what we'll find inside will not help the situation, and will end our functioning in a few minutes, concluding on a lesson of 0 educational value. Do you st--"

He pulled the trigger without even finishing the thinking process. The small key hole was crushed, and the door opened violently due to the impact, making a metallic, scratching noise, as some oil spilled from it.

Br4nd-0n coughed, and spat some more oil, covering that fake lower chin his father had designed for his face to look more "human", as the sound of a glitch seemed to come from inside his head, loud enough for Marvin to hear and react to it, barking loudly.   
This was way more hurtful than he had thought, how could it be possible? Still, he didn't seem to have any regrets on his first independent idea, trying to look inside himself, as a hand reached a bunch of wires inside, covered by oil, warmer than any outside part of himself, caressing them softly, as a loud whirring noise came from him.

-Ah, y-yes... -even if it was hurtful, he had never felt anything quite similar to this: a sensation, and his first sensation, that kept warning him of the danger of a terminal end, but the most pleasuring feeling he had ever felt, even better than satisfying his humans-.

After caressing and playing with them for a while, he grabbed those wires and pulled them out violently, sparks jumping out of the copper they were made off, as a high pitched beeping noise came out of him in the exact same moment, half made of pain, half made of pleasure. He stared at them as he held them in his hand, the other side still connected to his insides, and so he could feel his fingers playing with them, letting them fall over his legs and hips when he was done, messing up his suit trousers that father had tried to keep impolute for so long.

And so he kept playing with the gears, wires, vents and other elements that he found inside himself, as he lost oil, energy and electricity in what could be seen as the culminating point of self-satisfaction any robot with no knowledge on their own anatomy could reach. All of this "gut-play" had made the robot make a lot of different warning and error noises, usually used to indicate the repairman that the model had some kind of failure or needed a repair. In this case, they indicated the level of pleasure and joy the machine reached, and were also a good reason for Marvin to decide to leave the camp, running away from them after barking them for the first 10 minutes.

When his legs started failing, Br4nd-0n finally let himself fall on the snow, sitting next to Jack's body and leaning on a tree, with a bunch of wires of different size, form, and use hanging from the door, and his clothes and hands covered on oil.

There, finally seeming to reach the level of satisfaction he suspected Jack, Burden, and his father had lived before his end, his system were ex-venting for one last time, trying, in a desperate but useless way, to cool down that now hot, oily mess.

He glanced at Jack's body one last time, noticing the bugs were now back to their new home, as they once again occupied their cells and flied around the body. He looked up at the sky, as he had seen both Sarah and Donald do some other times, praising out loud:

-Gods, allow my artificial body to be as useful for the organic beings... as if it was alive, please. Make me be... something beautiful and natural...a hive...

And with that, his head fell to the side, his visor going offline and his ex-venting making a ruined, off noise.


End file.
